i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Torahiko Kusakabe
|color2 = |Name = Torahiko Kusakabe |Kanji = 日下部虎彦 |Roumaji = Kusakabe Torahiko |Aliases = Torahiko (Satsuki, Noah, Raku, Kokoro) Tora (Seiya, Akio, Hikaru, Orihiro) Tora-chan (Kanata, Mutsuki, Kyosuke, Shiki) Torahiko-kun (Futami, Toya) Tiger Kids (pen name) |Image = Kusakabe Torahiko Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "It's me, Kusakabe Torahiko! Emerging from a journey!" |Gender = Male |Age = 19 |BT = AB |Bday = October 16th |Height = 5'10" or 179 cm |Weight = 59 kg |Unit = |Position = Leader |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed older Sister |Hobby = Painting |FFood = Pufferfish Sashimi |LFood = Vegetables |CV = Roa Kenji }} Torahiko Kusakabe (日下部虎彦 Kusakabe Torahiko) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, ArS, who was the fourth to be introduced in the game. Profile Description A self-centered tyrant. A famous painter who is often requested to paint portraits of people, but only draw paintings of animals and abstracts. Surprisingly, he's an author of children's stories; it was a secret until Lucas found out. Because he's an outdoors type of artist, he visits various countries to paint. Interview * Make a simple self-introduction. ** The amazing Kusakabe Torahiko here! Call me Tora-chan. I'm going off to paint a piece right now! See ya! * How did you become an idol? ** It's 'cause I was told I could do it freely! Who said that? Of course, it was the president himself! Can I leave on a journey yet? * Your impression upon meeting the other members? ** Kyosuke is a livelier guy than he seems! It'd be nice if he could freely ignore those deadlines of his. Well then, I'm going off on a journey! Personality Unrestrained and carefree, Torahiko could come off as being quite an irresponsible young man who is extremely self-absorbed. He dislikes deadlines and strict rules, as he believes that everyone, including his fellow group members, can live, work and perform the way they want to, and he does not see the need to interfere in their "freedom." However, despite his seemingly careless self, his intuition allows him to see past exteriors and grasp other people's temperaments fairly accurately. He also cannot seem to stay put and constantly travels to various places. Appearance General Appearance = Torahiko has straight red hair and red eyes. His most noticeable feature is his shark teeth. Torahiko was first introduced wearing a red shirt with "Tiger" written on it, a red tracksuit with the jacket wrapped around his waist, and a pair of black open-toe sandals. Among other things, he has worn his unit outfit and Etoile Vio uniform. He wears the Etoile Vio uniform with the white blazer unbuttoned, and the sleeves folded just under his elbows. The collar of the black long-sleeve sticking up and the top button undone. His tie is slightly loosened. |-| Regulars = - RR Card = To Be Added. - SR Card = To Be Added. - UR Card = To Be Added. - LE Card= To Be Added. - GR Card= To Be Added. }} |-| Specials = - UR Card= To Be Added. }} }} Lines |Scout = To be able to summon the great meTorahiko uses ore-sama which is an incredibly pompous way to call himself., such a great summon! |Idolizing = Nishishi!Torahiko's trademark laughter. My drawings also improved! |Reg1 = Torahiko Kusakabe! I just came back from a journey! |Reg2 = What kind of animals should i draw today~ |Reg3 = Nishishi! I will become a free idol! |Reg4 = Last time when I was on a journey I had been chased by the police. It was really bad~ |Reg5 = Kyosuke! Make my journey records into a manga! |Reg6 = Akio, is your sister scary too? My elder sister is incredibly scary... |Reg7 = Shiki! Give me a pot! I just caught a bug and want to put it inside! |Reg8 = Why does Hikaru always turn round and around a lot? |Reg9 = Raku, let's paint together! You did bring the brush, right? |Reg10 = Lucas is a stoic guy! |Jul1 = So hot! It's so hot, I can't even draw. |Jul2 = 's so hot! Producer! Give me something cold! |Aug1 = If I go to the beach my body will turn red (from sunburn)! But I love red so it's okay! |Aug2 = I want to go to the beach! Producer, come along with me ♪ |Sep1 = Shiki! Lets eat tsukimi dango ♪ |Sep2 = When I go to Kyosuke's place to play on his birthday, I saw a manga where the protagonist wears red attire. |Oct1 = I want to be a tiger for Halloween! Gao- |Oct2 = Producer! This month is my birth month! |Nov1 = Autumn of art! Today let's draw a lot! |Nov2 = Lately Seiya was being noisy, asking me to teach him how to paint. |Dec1 = Looks like Shiki is busy on Christmas. |Dec2 = Looks like I can make a good story if it turns out to be a White Christmas! |Jan1 = Is it the Year of the Tiger? |Jan2 = I have no problem if every year would be the Year of the Tiger! |Feb1= Give some chocolate...to me too! |Feb2= Of course you will give the biggest amount of chocolate to me! |Download = I can't wait! Let me go on a trip for a little bit! |Story = Choose your favorite story, okay? |Main1 = You can read it freely! Nishishi! |Main2 = Choose the chapter you like! |Love1 = Love stories? Let's read them together! |Love2 = Since our journey begins now, let's go! (Voiced) |Shop = If you want to shop, it's right here! |Purchase = It's good to look for useful things! |Friend = Friend's information is here. |Other = Seems like you can do a lot of things. |Start1 = I will go anywhere! |Skill1A = Damn it! |Skill1B = Teyaah! |Skill1C = Nishishi~ |Clear1 = I still haven't drawn enough! |Affection1 = Next time I will draw your portrait. |Start2 = Inspiration gushing forth! |Skill2A = The arts are exploding! |Skill2B = Not enough drawings! |Skill2C = Artist Time! |Clear2 = This is gonna become a motif. |Affection2 = Let's go on a journey together! |Start3 = Time to break the line between 'Art' and 'Live' ! |Skill3A = *Humming sounds* |Skill3B = Shall we draw together? |Skill3C = It's fine to do it freely, right!? |Clear3 = Now let's leave for a journey! |Affection3 = What kind of person would you say 'I love' to? |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Misc. Facts * Was wanted by the police once. * He loves pandas. * Favourite season is summer. * He is in third generation. * Type he likes: Someone even greater than him. * According to his answer to Satsuki's 'What's a place full of memories' he went to see Northern lights with his father. * His favorite color is Red, because it is the color of a leader. * His favourite animals are tigers. * His favourite fashion style are rough clothes except tracksuits. * He is the author of a series of children's' books. * His penname is Tiger Kids. * If he sees something white, he'll feel like scribbling on it. * He often doodles and play catchball together with the iKids Orihiro Ryugu. Notes Banner text source Category:ArS Category:Torahiko Kusakabe Category:Third Generation